The Untold Story (not completed yet)
by Spottedleaf97
Summary: A young tom, Falcon, receives a prophecy about having to build his own clan. "For many cats to survive Falcon needs to make the Untold happen out of nothing. With the help of a small group of unknown cats, who will need to learn to work together, this might just work."


It was a warm evening in Greenleaf when a blue gray tom, no older than eight moons old, wondered around his Twoleg nest. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon. The sky turned slowly into shades of pink, red, orange and yellow as the sun went down, the young tom felt the urge to try to touch the sun as he climbed up on a desk and put a paw to the window as he reached out. Frowning as could only touch the glass from the window, he wished to be free...like the clouds above, moving freely and not ordered around as he was here, in his home where he couldn't go over the fence because of his housefolks and he was sometimes yelled out or ordered around by them, sighing as he kept watching the sun.  
Moments later, a female twoleg entered the room. She filled the tom's bowls and called his name, "Falcon!" Falcon perked his ears up and padded to the twoleg and nuzzled against her. The twoleg smiled, reached down to pet him and then walked away. Falcon sighed as he began to eat. He was tired of the same routine every day. He wanted his life to be more adventurous and challenging, rather than living the soft, easy life he was living now. Falcon finished eating, though he ate very little because the food his housefolk gave him was tasteless. He had always wanted to hunt real live prey instead of the tiny pellets that his twolegs passed on as food. Falcon settled down in his nest, for it was getting even darker outside. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  
Drifting off into a dream, Falcon opened his eyes and found himself in the heart of a lush forest filled with prey. He sniffed the air and began to stalk a mouse. Just when he was about to make the leap to kill the mouse, he got distracted, so the mouse got away. He gave up the hunt and sighed. Suddenly, his dream got interrupted. Falcon was no longer in the forest, but he was at a place with a large pond in which showed the full moon's reflection. "Hey Falcon," a voice spoke. Falcon wasn't sure where the voice came from or who was talking to him. "Who are you and where did you come from?" Falcon responded nervously. A few seconds later a white she-cat with black spots and blue eyes padded out from behind the trees that were behind him. "My name is Pandaspirit, and I'm from StarClan" the she-cat meowed. [i]Pandaspirit? What an odd name and what is Starclan?…[/i] Falcon thought. "Starclan?" Falcon echoed. Pandaspirit nodded, and explained. "I used to be a warrior of a clan, and Starclan is where the spirits of warriors go when they die. " Falcon only nodded."Why have you come here?" he asked. "I have an important message for you," Pandaspirit replied, "For many cats to survive Falcon needs to make the Untold happen out of nothing. With the help of a small group of unknown cats, who will need to learn to work together, this might just work."  
[b][div align="center"]~Chapter 1~[/div][/b]  
Falcon gasped as he woke up,looking around the room as everything seemed normal;the dream he had was so real. [i]What did Pandaspirit mean? I must be losing my mind...[/i] he thought and yawned as a female twoleg had come into the room again,but this time holding his food dish as the twoleg reached down to pet him. Falcon purred. Although, he wasn't very fond of the soft life he was living now, he still enjoyed the attention he won from his twolegs every now and then.  
Falcon sighed, ignored his food, and walked outside and climbed the fence that bordered Twolegplace with the forest. He stared out into the forest and thought about his dream from last night.[i] "For many cats to survive Falcon needs to make the Untold happen out of nothing. With the help of a small group of unknown cats, who will need to learn to work together, this might just work. What does that even mean?"[/i] Falcon wondered as he continued to stare into the trees.  
As he looked out into the trees, he didn't notice that a black tom with white paws sneak up on him before hearing a leaf crunch under the paws of the cat. "Hey Socks," he greeted his friend who had climbed up onto the fence with him, he felt the green eyes of his friend look at him. "The forest is a dangerous place Falcon, once I heard a cat down the Thunderpath say that he nearly got eaten alive by a wolf." Socks mewed with a shake of his head.  
"I had a weird dream last night, Socks," Falcon told him. Socks tilted his head and meowed, "What was it?" Falcon wasn't sure if he should tell his friend about Pandaspirit and her message, but he decided it couldn't do any harm. "I met this cat, Pandaspirit, who said that she was from Starclan and used to be a warrior of a clan before she died. Then, she also gave me a message," Falcon explained, "For many cats to survive Falcon needs to make the Untold happen out of nothing. With the help of a small group of unknown cats, who will need to learn to work together, this might just work. " Falcon finished repeating the prophecy as he looked at Socks who looked at him as if he was crazy. "You're a good friend Falcon...but did the twolegs put something in your food? That's no offense but crazy..." as the black tom steadied himself on the fence, as Falcon grumbled. "It felt so real... do you believe me?" he asked his friend who looked at his paws. "Well...I doubt you would make up what Pandaspirit told you, but...it just seems so strange," Socks meowed. Falcon gave a nod in agreement as he looked out into the forest,he ached to go into the woodland, but he knew his friend who try to stop him or make up a story just to scare him from going in. "Thanks for believing me Socks..." he mewed as he watched as a sparrow flew and landed onto the ground which was a couple of fox lengths away.  
"I'm going to see if I can catch it..." Falcon mewed before jumping from the fence and into the forest ground as his friend gasped. "Falcon! Get back here!" he hissed, ignoring his friend's pleading words as he got into hunting crouch, it was like being in a dream, except for real as he tried to slowly sneak up on it. Falcon eyes narrowed at the bird as he lunged at it but saw a flash of black, white and brown crash into him. "Hey!" the unknown voice complained a little, blinking and regaining his sight as he saw a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes on top of him.  
"Sorry about that, but do you mind getting off of me?" he asked as the she-cat jumped off, standing up and looking at the loner. "I forgive you," she said laughing, and my name's Spotted, what's yours?" the she-cat now known as Spotted asked him before replying, "Falcon, my name is Falcon." as the she-cat purred. "I hope to see you again soon, I have to be going now-" she was cut off by a yowl coming from deeper into the woods. "HELP!" as Falcon watch Spotted tense as she gasped. "Dawn!"  
[b][div align="center"]~Chapter 2~[/div][/b]  
Spotted looked at Falcon, and meowed "Come on we have to help!" She dashed off into the woods. All Falcon did now was follow his new friend, the yowl of the cat meant that she-or he was in trouble and he wanted to help, besides...he couldn't let Spotted face the unknown enemy all by herself. He watched as suddenly the she-cat halted, looked past the tortoiseshell and saw a gray tabby she-cat with green eyes under an oak tree, being cornered by what looked to be a strange-colored dog. "Oh no, it's a fox!" Spotted hissed.  
"Leave my friend alone you mouse-brain!' Spotted spat at the fox before turning to him, "Stay back..." she warned before jumping into battle as Falcon watched with amazement and fear. He watched as the two cats battled the fox. Falcon wanted help, but he didn't know how to fight. After for what had seemed like a couple of minutes, the fox gave up and letting out yelps of pain as it ran off. He went over to the two she-cats who were now covered in scars and blood, "Are you two okay? Sorry I couldn't help, I don't know how to fight" he said, sheepishly; the gray tabby looked up at him.  
"Hello, my name is Dawn and you are?" she asked friendlily. Her green eyes were soft and she had a calm, nice look to her. "My name is Falcon," he replied, "but what was that creature?" he asked as Dawn and Spotted chuckled, for he had heard what Spotted had called it. "That was a fox; I stumbled upon its den." Dawn explained. "Falcon nodded and asked, "So what were you doing out in the woods?" "I was trying to hunt, "Dawn meowed in response. Falcon purred and meowed, "That's how I met Spotted. I was trying to catch a sparrow until Spotted and I crashed into each other."  
Spotted gave a nod in agreement with him, looking at the wounds the two she-cats both had. "Are you two sure your okay? Those wounds look like they hurt a lot." Falcon mewed as he saw Dawn flinch a bit. "My shoulder aches; I think I dislocated it." Falcon nodded when suddenly he saw a calico she-cat pass by. She must have heard the fighting for she asked, "Are you three okay?"  
"We're fine," the two she-cats answered together as Falcon cut the two off. "They're not fine," he protested. He glanced at the gray tabby and tortoiseshell, who sighed in defeat from trying to hide the pains in their wounds. "What he said," Spotted finally admitted as her ear-twitched a little. "My name is Falcon, the gray tabby is Dawn and the tortoiseshell is Spotted." he introduced, when Dawn asked. "Who are you?"  
The calico she-cat answered, "My name is Fruity; I heard fighting and came to see if anyone needed my help. "We do," Spotted meowed, feeling a little unsure of whether she could trust Fruity or not. Fruity sensed Spotted's uncertainty about her, so she meowed," Don't worry you can trust me." Spotted only blinked; her green eyes brightened a little. "Okay," she meowed at last. "Do you know how to heal wounds?" Falcon heard Dawn ask. He gave her a puzzled look. Fruity nodded and meowed, "Now let me help." Dawn and Spotted let Fruity treat their wounds. Suddenly, Falcon heard his housefolk call him," Falcon!" he heard. Falcon looked at Dawn and Spotted, "Sorry," he meowed," I have to go home now." "Bye Falcon!" Dawn and Spotted both said. Falcon said goodbye to them as well and headed home.  
Falcon climbed up his fence, noticing that his friend Socks wasn't there anymore. He jumped down into the yard and padded through the cat door. [i]Who is this other twoleg with mine?[/i] He wondered as he saw his owner with another female twoleg, who seemed to be arguing with one another. "How did you get so dirty Falcon?" Falcon heard his owner ask, as he walked past them. He settled down in his next to sleep.  
[b][div align="center"]~Chapter 3~[/div][/b]  
Falcon woke up beside the large pond again where he met Pandaspirit. [i]Am I having the same dream from last night?[/i] Falcon wondered. As soon as the thought ran through his head, Pandaspirit appeared. "Pandaspirit!" Falcon exclaimed. Pandaspirit dipped her head to the small tom," Hello Falcon," she greeted. Falcon looked at Pandaspirit, wondered if this could be another prophecy or warning.  
"Pandaspirit? Why am I here again?" he asked. "You have to leave the twoleg place," Pandaspirit mewed with firmness in her voice, as if it was a order. "W-What?" Falcon stuttered; his eyes widen with shock. "Why?" as the Starclan she-cat only sighed. "In order for the prophecy to be complete, you have made friends in two worlds, which do you choose?" Falcon was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked her.  
Pandaspirit directed her gaze towards the pond as the water formed two whirlpools, becoming clear he recognize three cats; Spotted, Dawn and Fruity, the cats from the forest and in the other whirlpool was his friend Socks. "Friends in two worlds, which do you pick: the new or the old? You may never go back." "I can only choose one world and I can never go back?" Falcon echoed as the warrior gave a nod. "I will miss Socks if I leave, but I am ready for more challenges and adventures in my life," he meowed as he looked from the second whirlpool to the first one with his three new friends. "Spoken like a true leader." Pandaspirit chuckled, "Dream well young one."  
Falcon woke up with a bit of a start; his fur was standing on its ends as he calmed down. "It's time, I had a good time here, now it's time for a new start." he mewed to himself as he sneaked past a female twoleg and outside into the backyard. "Hey Falcon! Where are you going? It's sunrise," a tired voice yowled, turning as he saw Socks who was running over to him. "Socks," Falcon meowed," "What are you doing up so early?"  
His friend only sighed. "My twoleg's kits woke me up by grabbing me by the tail," as the tom wrapped his tail over his paws. "What about you?" Socks asked. "Pandaspirit visited me again, and I have to leave Twolegplace," Falcon meowed, with a bit of sadness in his voice. "W-What? Why!?" his friend nearly cried as the black tom looked at him; his green eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry, Socks, I'll miss you, but this is part of the prophecy I was told two nights ago," Falcon meowed, sadness in his voice as well. Falcon watched as he saw his friend sighed," I'll miss you Falcon, you're the best friend I could ever wish for. I hope you find everything you need, and be safe." Falcon nodded," I promise Socks to be safe." Without saying another word, Falcon jumped down from his fence and walked off into the woods.  
[b][div align="center"]~Chapter 4~[/div][/b]  
Falcon began to wonder around in the woods, about where he was yesterday with Spotted, Dawn, and Fruity. Okay, Pandaspirit, I have left my Twolegs, now what do you want me to do? Falcon thought. He sat underneath a shade tree and began to think. As he sat there for a while, Falcon fell asleep. "Falcon?" a voice spoke. Falcon was relieved, as he recognized the voice as Pandaspirit's. Falcon opened his eyes and saw the pretty white, and black spotted she-cat. "Pandaspirit!" he purred.  
"Greetings, young one," Pandaspirit meowed. Falcon looked at her and meowed," I have left my twoleg home, now what do I do?" Pandaspirit stared at him for a moment and finally mewed," I have come to give you a hunting lesson. Now that you have left your old home, you are ready to be trained as a warrior." Falcon only nodded before the she-cat continued. "In tradition, clan cats who train to be warriors become apprentices; so from this point on until you are made a warrior you will be called Falconpaw. All apprentices have 'paw' in their names until they earn their warrior name" Pandaspirit explained. Falconpaw nodded and meowed," Teach me."  
Pandaspirit purred; she admired Falconpaw's enthusiasm of learning to be a warrior. "I will first show you the hunter's crouch," Falconpaw's mentor said. She dropped down into the hunter's crouch. Falconpaw examined Pandaspirit's form. He noticed that her body was low to the ground, and her tail was straight. Falconpaw nodded to her and attempted to copy the move, though he put too much weight on one side. Pandaspirit stood up and observed Falconpaw's position. "Good, but you are putting too much weight on your left shoulder," she told him. Falconpaw gave a small nod and fixed his position, forming the hunter's crouch. "How's this?" he asked. Pandaspirit purred, "You learn fast." Falconpaw purred at his mentor's praise as he stood up.  
As soon as he stood back up, his mentor had sniffed the air with a deep breath. "Can you smell it?" she asked as he copied her. "I do, but what is it? It smells like the forest." he asked. His mentor was about to say something else but he felt something shake his side. "Wake up sleepy/head!" He let out a moan as he awakened, to see a familiar calico she-cat. "Fruity?"  
"I'm glad you recognized me Falcon," Fruity purred as Falconpaw got into a sitting position, his tail laid gently over his paws as he felt the warm rays of the sun on his pelt. "That's not my name anymore; it's Falconpaw." he mewed as Fruity titled her head to the side."Why? How? Is there a secret?" Fruity asked. Falconpaw wondered how he would tell Fruity everything that's happened from the time he had his first dream. He then wondered she knows how to heal, so maybe she will know what the prophecy means. Falconpaw met Fruity's eyes and meowed," I am not sure if you will understand what I am about to tell you or not, but a few nights ago I had a strange dream." "What was it?" Fruity asked, curiously. Falconpaw looked at Fruity and explained everything that happened in the dream where he first met Pandaspirit.  
Falconpaw noticed that Fruity was purring, "What is it?" as the she-cat chuckled. "Starclan, I know of it." Falconpaw was shocked when Fruity told him this. "You… you do?" he stammered. Fruity only nodded. "Who told you..?" Falconpaw asked immediately as Fruity looked at him. "A cat named Harefur; he claims he was a medicine cat." the calico she-cat trailed off. "Medicine cat…" Falconpaw echoed. "He taught me how to heal. That's how I could heal our friends, Spotted and Dawn." Fruity explained as her left ear-twitched. "Oh, would you like to see them now?" she asked. Falconpaw nodded," You know where they are?" he asked her. "I do, follow me." Fruity instructed as she began to walk in the right direction from which his friend at came from, shrugging his shoulders before quickly following after her.  
[b][div align="center"]~Chapter 5~[/div][/b]  
"Falconpaw?" Dawn and Spotted echoed as both Fruity and Falconpaw explained only about why he changed his name. "That's amazing." Dawn breathed after he had finished explaining; he looked at the gray tabby who looked to be more curious about his name change then Spotted. "So this is where you two stayed?" Falconpaw changed the subject as his other friend purred. "Awhile we are healing of course," Spotted answered as his green eyes scanned around the 'mini' camp. Falconpaw nodded as he asked, "Has Fruity been staying with you?" Dawn nodded, giving a purr as she looked at the calico she-cat. "She has, and she has been a good friend for helping us heal." As Fruity and blushed slightly. "It was nothing; when cats are hurt, I feel the need to help them." Fruity said as Falconpaw perked his ears and to hearing the sound of paw steps running towards them. Just as Falconpaw was about to say something, three she-cats came up. One of them was snowy white with blue eyes, the she-cat beside her was pale brown with green eyes, and the third she-cat was black with amber eyes.  
"Are you three okay?" Fruity asked; the white she-cat shook her head and lay down on the ground. It seemed like the three she-cats had been running for miles. "What are your names?" Dawn had spoken before Falconpaw could. The black she-cat with amber eyes met his green eyes. "My name is Ripple, that white she-cat is Snow and the-" the cat known as Ripple was cut off by Spotted, who had smirked, "Birch!" and ran start over to the pale brown she-cat. "Eh? Spotted, is that you?"  
Falconpaw watched as Spotted had nearly tackled the pale brown she-cat. "Sorry about that, "Birch chuckled nervously, "Spotted and I are sisters." Falconpaw purred as he watched the sisters. He asked his three new friends, "How did you three wind up together?" The black she-cat stepped forward, her amber eyes gleaming. "We had escaped a place that was filled with cats, or catnapped." as Ripple had explained that she, Birch and Snow had been caught by a twoleg that had captured strays from the streets. "So how'd you escape?" Falconpaw asked, curiously.  
Snow laughed; her blue eyes brightened. "When the twoleg was about to clean the cages, we jumped out and ran start towards the entrance; another twoleg who had opened it yelled something and we ran into the woods." Falconpaw grinned, he had like their little escape plan. "We have been free since sunrise." Birch added, still not getting off of her sister who was pinned. Spotted moaned a little, "Birch? Please get off!" "Never, you're too comfy." the she-cat joked.  
Falconpaw purred in amusement. "Snow, Birch, and Ripple, meet Falconpaw." Spotted flicked her tail tip in his direction. "The calico is Fruity and the gray tabby is Dawn." she introduced the two she-cats who dipped their heads in response. "I have been looking after Spotted and Dawn for a couple of days because they got in a battle with a fox a couple of days ago," Fruity explained to the three she-cats. Birch purred, "Thanks for taking care of Spotted for me." Fruity purred, looking at Spotted, "It's been no trouble; I enjoy her company as well as Dawn's." Falconpaw smiled as he looked at Spotted, "It's nice to meet and see new friends," he commented.  
Ripple had looked at him and gave a chuckle, "To you all as well," she said before her ear's twitched a little. Falconpaw noticed that it was now sunhigh as he looked at his friends; Spotted and Birch were talking non-stop about their adventures, Snow and Ripple were following Fruity who showed them the camp as Dawn went over to him. "Are you alright Falconpaw?" she asked. "You seem unfocused a little." Falconpaw nodded and meowed," I'm just fine" just as Snow came over to him.  
"Falconpaw?" The white she-cat asked as Falconpaw looked at snow, "Yes Snow?" he asked as Birch mewed. "Why is your name Falconpaw?" as he looked over at Fruity, Dawn and Spotted, knowing he would have to explain all over again. As Falconpaw finished explaining, he watched the eyes of his new friends grow wide. "For many cats to survive Falcon needs to make the Untold happen out of nothing. With the help of a small group of unknown cats, who will need to learn to work together, this might just work?" Ripple echoed, confused. The blue gray tom nodded as he met Ripple's confused eyes.  
Fruity's eyes sparkled a little. "I wonder….." she began as suddenly everyone looked at the calico she-cat. "Wonder what?" Falconpaw asked. Fruity looked at paws as her tailed twitched nervously. "Think about it..." she mumbled. "For many cats to survive Falcon needs to make the Untold happen out of nothing. With the help of a small group of unknown cats, who will need to learn to work together, this might just work?" as the she-cat sighed. "Falcon could mean Falconpaw and a small group of unknown cats..." Dawn gasped. "Could the unknown cats..." she trailed off as Ripple finished, "be us, and Falconpaw be the Falcon?"  
[b][div align="center"]~Chapter 6~[/div][/b]  
The blue-gray tom flinched and opened his eyes, hoping that he could sleep-in before the light from the sun's morning rays had woken him. "Falconpaw..." he heard a creepy voice come from behind as he got tackled by a black she-cat. "Ha-ha, the ninja stalker almost-always wins!" Ripple had purred and Falconpaw was wide-eyed. "Why did you scare me like that? I could've died-" he was cut off by the she-cat who chuckled, "By fright? Sorry about that, Dawn sent me to wake you up, and I love sneaking up behind cats." Ripple answered as she padded out from the den and with the annoyed apprentice following.  
"Morning Falconpaw!" he heard Spotted and Birch mew. "Good morning. I see you got your wake-up call." Dawn mewed with a flicker of laughter in her eyes. "Don't worry," Birch mewed. "Ripple woke me and the others up. I expect Dawn..." "You were on night watch, I'm surprised you are still up." Falconpaw said to the gray tabby who yawned. "I am tired," Dawn confessed. "I thought you would be," Falconpaw purred, as he watched Dawn yawn again. He looked at everybody else and suggested, "Why don't we let Dawn sleep while the rest of us hunt?"  
"Yes!" Birch and Spotted purred at the same time. Snow and Ripple had both mewed, "Yes." Then, Falconpaw noticed that Birch, Ripple and Snow looked skinny, hinting that they didn't eat anything in a while. Falconpaw looked at the three skinny cats and asked, "When was the last time you three had a meal?" The white she-cat looked at him, "Hmm, I can't really remember," she said, as she glanced at Ripple who was sitting down. "Four days." was all the black she-cat mewed and Falconpaw, Spotted, Dawn and Fruity eyes widen, shocked by the days their friends had not eaten. "Then let's get to hunting," Spotted purred. "Good luck everyone," the gray tabby she-cat yawned as she went into the den, watching Dawn go before he glanced at the four cats that were going. "Thanks Dawn," Falconpaw purred before he led the way out.  
The five cats soon entered the forest as Snow and Ripple, the two friends went down to a small creek to see if the were any fish or water voles awhile the rest looked around the forest. "What's wrong Birch?" Spotted asked Birch, who was looking slightly away. "W-Well...I've never hunted before," the brown she-cat admitted. Spotted and Falconpaw both purred, "We can show you how."  
Birch's eyes lit up as she purred. "Let's begin," Spotted meowed as she cuffed her sister over the ear. "Do you want to go first, Spotted?" Falconpaw asked. The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded, sniffing the air as the apprentice saw a mouse. He watched as Spotted got into what he recognized from his training session with Pandaspirit as the hunter's crouch. Birch copied her sister's position. Falconpaw saw that Birch had done what he had done when Pandaspirit showed him the position. "You are putting leaning too far to your left side," he told her. Birch nodded, as she fixed her position.  
Both sisters stalked the mouse as it nibbled on the grass. Falconpaw watched Spotted as she got ready to make the pounce to kill the mouse. Spotted leaped forward, teeth into the mouse's neck; Birch watched in awe. Seconds later, the mouse fell limp in Spotted's mouth. "Nice catch!" Falconpaw said to her, purring. "Thanks," Spotted muffled as the brown she-cat was about to saying something, but a blue jay was scented. "I'll be back," Birch mewed before going to hunt the blue jay.  
Falconpaw didn't have time to say anything to the brown she-cat, for she had already begun to stalk the bird. He watched as Birch closely as she copied what her sister did before and leaped. The blue jay must have heard Birch leap, for it flew away, just as she landed. "Mouse- dung!" Birch cried. "Don't worry, you'll catch something next time," Falconpaw mewed, trying to cheer Birch up, which seemed to have worked since Birch sniffed the air as a rustle came from a bush in front of them.  
Birch stalked off into the bush to find a squirrel there. The squirrel had no idea of Birch's presence. Soon enough, Birch pounced on it and killed it with a swift slice of her claws. Birch made her way back to Spotted and the others with the squirrel in her jaws. "Well done!" Spotted complimented her. Falconpaw purred as he mewed, "Why don't we all catch something and then head back to Dawn?" Ripple, Snow, Birch, and Spotted all agreed. The group of five headed off to hunt. Shortly after the five cats began hunting, they met up again, each carrying prey.  
"Are you ready to go back to the camp?" Falconpaw asked the rest. His friends nodded as Snow suggested, "Why don't we take a short cut back?" Spotted nodded in agreement, "All right, sounds good if you know one." Snow purred as she mewed, "Follow me." As everyone began to follow Snow, suddenly, Falconpaw scented strange scents. Who's there?" he called out.  
[div align="center"][b]~Chapter 7~[/b][/div]  
"I said, who are you?" the growl came again as a light brown tom with orange eyes that resembled a burning fire appeared in front of the hunting group. Falconpaw stepped forward nervously, "I-I'm Falconpaw," he stammered. As he heard the cats behind him mew their names, the light brown tom still glared at him. He felt chills down his spine from the cat's cold stare.  
"I guess you are no threat; the name's Flame," the light brown tom mewed, as Ripple took a paw-step forward and mewed, "How long have you been in the forest?" Flame met Ripple's eyes and replied, "A few moons at least." Falconpaw nodded at the tom's response and meowed, "What brought you here?" The light brown tom had his gaze locked into Falconpaw's eyes. "Food, the twoleg place has a food shortage and many loners they are fighting for food," he replied. "I am from twoleg place myself," Falconpaw told him.  
Flame gives him a questioning look. "I think we should get going; it's about to rain," Birch mewed as rain drops rained down. Falconpaw frowned as rain began to fall from the sky, in which was quickly growing darker from the oncoming storm. He jumped as he heard a crack of thunder. "You're right, we should head back to our camp," he agreed. The blue gray tom looked back at Flame. "Would you like to go with us?" he asked.  
"May I?" Flame asked, nervously. Falconpaw nodded in response. "Come with us," he meowed," our camp is well protected out of this storm." Flame nodded his thanks as the six cats began to make their way back to camp. "Let's hurry," Snow and Spotted added as lightning struck the sky. Falconpaw nodded as he led the way back to camp.  
They all were greeted by a familiar calico she-cat and a gray tabby she-cat. "Thank goodness you are all back," Fruity mewed as they saw Flame. The gray tabby looked at Flame, "Who is this?" she asked Falconpaw and the rest of the group. Flame took a step forward and looked into the she-cat's green eyes. "My name is Flame," he answered before the other cats could. "What's your name?" he asked her. Dawn glanced at Fruity and then back at Flame.  
"I am Dawn, and this is Fruity," she said, while looking back at Fruity. "It is nice to meet you both," Flame purred as another clap of thunder was heard. Spotted purred, "It is nice to meet you as well." Falconpaw's ears went back to his head, trying to keep thunder from his ears. "Let's get in the dens and eat our catch," he suggested. Everyone soon began to go into the dens. The blue-gray tom noticed that Flame was limping slightly. "Are you alright? You're limping." Falconpaw asked him. Flame looked at him and responded, "I'm fine really. I just twisted my paw while running from a dog that was chasing me."  
A flash of a calico she-cat stepped in front of the two toms, as Fruity's gaze drifted to Flame, "Let me fix your paw. I know how to heal," she meowed. Flame nodded and said, "Thank you Fruity." Fruity nodded. "Follow me," she instructed as she padded over to where the herbs were kept. The brown tom followed as Falconpaw sat down next to his friends to eat. "A fish nearly pulled you in the water?" Birch asked in awe as Ripple nodded. "It was a big one too; it got away." she muttered annoyed. I'm glad to see that everyone is getting along, and making new friends...Pandaspirit was right. I am glad she told me to come here, Falconpaw thought.  
"Hey," Spotted meowed, sitting down next to him. Falconpaw jumped a little at first when Spotted spoke. "Hey," he greeted, purring. Spotted purred back and said, "You look like something's wrong." Falconpaw shook his head, "Don't worry, everything is fine," Falconpaw assured her. Suddenly, a yowl of pain was heard.  
"That hurts!" Flame complained angrily. "Stop being a kit!" Fruity retorted. Falconpaw looked at Spotted. "What's going on?" he thought out loud. A black she-cat went up to them, "Fruity is fixing Flame's paw." she explained. "Is Flame okay?" Falconpaw asked, clearly concerned for his friend. Ripple shrugged as Flame limped into the den with his paw covered in cobwebs. Falconpaw stared at Flame's paw as Fruity came in the den behind him.  
"Are you okay?" Snow asked Flame. The brown tom only nodded, meeting the white she-cat's eyes. "That's good," Birch mewed. . She jumped back and crashed into Spotted. Falconpaw looked at Ripple who was grinning. "What? I can't help it," Ripple said when she saw the blue gray tom looking her way. Falconpaw found himself purring as he glanced at Spotted and Birch.  
"Get off!" protested Spotted. Birch shook her head, "No, you are too comfy, "she teased as everyone laughed. Birch then sighed as she got off of her sister.  
Birch then sighed as she got off of her sister. "Let's get some rest," Dawn yawned as the gray tabby went over to her nest. Falconpaw stood up, his ear twitching. "I'll have the night-watch." he mewed and padded out of the den, and climbed up on one of the boulders so he could see better. "Good night Falconpaw," Spotted called before she herself went over to her nest.  
"Good night," a chorus of mews came after Spotted as the blue-gray tom looked up at the starlight sky. The moon was in a shape of a claw. Soon after everyone settled down in their nests, everyone was asleep. Falconpaw watched his friends sleep as he guarded the camp for the night. He saw a lone bat fly as he heard a twig snap; spinning around to come face-to-face with a cat.  
[div align="center"][b]~Chapter 8~[/b][/div]  
"Are you Falconpaw? The one a strange cat told me about?" The dark, brown tabby she-cat asked as he gave a nod. "Yes, who told you?" he asked as a purr came from beside him; jumping back and fur up as he saw his mentor. "Pandaspirit?" Pandaspirit nodded, "Greetings Falconpaw," she meowed. Falconpaw dipped his head respectfully to his mentor. "Nice to see you again my apprentice," the Starclan cat purred, flicking her tail tip for Hawk to come closer. Falconpaw saw that the she-cat had hazel eyes.  
"This is Hawk, she's a loner and has come to join," Pandaspirit introduced as the loner grumbled, "I could have said my name if I wanted to Pandaspirit." "Sorry," Pandaspirit purred as Falconpaw looked into Hawk's eyes. "Well, as you know, my name is Falconpaw," he said as the she-cat nodded. "Nice to meet you," Hawk mewed with a hint of uneasiness in her voice. She must be nervous he thought as he saw his mentor disappear. "It is nice to meet you as well," Falconpaw meowed friendlily. He looked at Hawk, trying to assure her that she could trust him.  
"Did Pandaspirit come to you in a dream?" Hawk asked. She seemed a bit more relaxed as Falconpaw nodded. "Yes, and she did to you as well?" he asked as the tabby blinked. "Yes, though I didn't have much of a choice," she chuckled lightly. "I thought I would join, it seemed like a good idea, and I was also hoping to find my siblings here too." Falconpaw looked at her curiously, "Who are your siblings?" he asked.  
"I'm the oldest, two brothers named Rock and Running, Rock looks like me expect without white, and Running is a gray tabby. Lily is my sister; she has a light orange pelt." Hawk replied and added, "We got separated after our home got destroyed by monsters." Falconpaw looked at Hawk sympathetically, "I am sorry to hear about you four being separated," he meowed. Hawk blinked; her hazel eyes were now looking up at the stars and the moon. "I know, but we will always find each other again," she said as she continued to gaze up at the night sky. Falconpaw only nodded, though he liked this she-cat's faith. He then looked at her and asked, "Are you tired?"  
The she-cat shook her head. "I'm not," she said to him. Falconpaw blinked as he said, "I was going to show you our den where we sleep, but since you are not tired it can wait." The tabby nodded as Falconpaw began to think, I wonder why Pandaspirit brought Hawk here, he thought. He thought to ask Hawk. "Do you know why Pandaspirit brought you here?" he asked curiously. "I'm not really sure why, but when I heard about a group of cats, I grew curious." Hawk replied. "Okay," Falconpaw said as he noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. His friends should be waking up soon.  
"Good morning!" a happy yowl was heard from Spotted as some cats complained. "Be quiet Spotted," "Were trying to sleep." Falconpaw saw that Dawn, Spotted and Flame were awake. "Who's the newcomer?" Flame asked. The tabby next to him shuffled her paws slightly, still a bit startled from the yowl. "Dawn, Spotted, and Flame, this is Hawk," Falconpaw meowed.  
As he three cats dipped their heads in reply. "Nice to meet you Hawk," as Dawn went up over to them, "Welcome to the group," Dawn said with a soft smile as the dark, brown tabby relaxed a bit. "Fruity, Birch and Snow are still asleep." Flame commented and hinting that there more three more cats. Hawk purred, "It is nice to meet you three, and I am looking forward to meeting the other cats when they wake up." Falconpaw let out a yawn. He hadn't realized he was tired; he now knew how Dawn felt when she had the night shift.  
"Tired?" Spotted asked, purring, as she saw Falconpaw yawn. Falconpaw nodded and looked at Dawn, "I know how you felt after you did the night shift now," he told her. The gray tabby laughed and mewed, "I can see, now go get some rest. Hawk, I'll show you around." As the two tabbies went around camp, Falconpaw went into the den and to his nest. He settled down in his nest, resting his head on his paws and he had his tail around himself. It didn't take very long for the tom to fall asleep after he closed his tired eyes.  
[div align="center"][b]~Chapter 9~[/b][/div]  
Not long after Falconpaw drifted off to sleep, he opened his eyes and found himself where he had met up with Pandaspirit for his hunting session. The young tom looked around for his mentor, when suddenly the white, black-spotted she-cat jumped out from behind him.  
"Gotcha!" Pandaspirit purred, seeing that Falconpaw was a bit startled." You scared me half to death!" Falconpaw managed to say, remembering the time Ripple did the same, except the black she-cat had stalked him. Pandaspirit laughed and replied, "Surprise is a warrior's best weapon." The blue-gray tom nodded, "Can you please get off of me?" he asked as his mentor leaped off of him and onto a flat rock that was nearby. He quickly scrambled to his paws and saw his mentor's eyes gleam. "Now, it's time for some training," Pandaspirit meowed. Hearing Pandaspirit's words made Falconpaw's heart race. "What are you teaching me today?" he asked eagerly.  
He watched as the Starclan warrior looked to be deep in thought before looking at him. At last, Pandaspirit spoke. "I am going to show you some battle moves; today you will begin to learn how a true warrior fights off enemies." Falconpaw purred with excitement. "What shall I learn first?" he demanded even keener than before to learn.  
Pandaspirit purred; she had always admired her apprentice's enthusiasm. "I will teach you a very basic move at first," she told him. Falconpaw nodded and listened while Pandaspirit continued, "This is the move most cats learn after they first start their apprenticeship." Falconpaw continued to listen, becoming more and more eager to learn. "Let's begin, shall we?" Pandaspirit meowed while smiling. "I am ready to learn Pandaspirit," Falconpaw replied as he waited for his mentor to explain the move he was about to learn. His tail tip twitched; he was becoming impatient even though he knew he would learn so enough.  
Pandaspirit locked her gaze on Falconpaw. "This move is called the forepaw slash," she started as Falconpaw kept his eyes on her. While the she-cat demonstrated the move in the air she told him, "Remember, in training you sheathed your claws; but in battle, you unsheathe your claws." "Okay," Falconpaw replied while watching Pandaspirit show him how to do he forepaw slash. "May I try out the move now?" he asked once Pandaspirit finished showing him a second time how to make the move. His mentor nodded, smiling. "Go ahead."  
Falconpaw copied his mentor, remembering to keep his claws sheathed. "Nice job Falconpaw," Pandaspirit praised. The blue gray tom purred at his mentor's praise. "Thank you," he meowed, still purring. Pandaspirit nodded, purring as well. "Do you wish to practice some more, or would you prefer to go hunting for a while before we finish our training session for today?" she asked him.  
"I would like to practice some more," Falconpaw decided after a few moments. "All right," Pandaspirit meowed. For the rest of the training session, Falconpaw practiced the move his mentor taught him that morning. Finally, at about sunhigh, Pandaspirit spoke. "I think that is enough training for today; you did great." "Thank you, Pandaspirit," Falconpaw purred. Pandaspirit only gave a nod before she disappeared. This now left Falconpaw in a dreamless, yet peaceful sleep.  
[div align="center"][b]~Chapter 10~[/b][/div]  
Suddenly, feeling a small prod at his shoulders, Falconpaw woke up. "Good morning sleepy head," a voice meowed. When Falconpaw opened his eyes, he saw who had woken him up; it was Spotted. He yawned, stood up, and stretched. "You are lucky that Ripple is out hunting," Spotted said playfully. Falconpaw purred in amusement. "How long was I asleep?" he asked her, seeing that it was past sunhigh now. "Long enough to go to your twoleg home and back several times," Spotted teased. "Sorry," Falconpaw said, feeling embarrassed.  
Spotted shook her head, "Don't be sorry; we all know you were tired after keeping watch last night and yesterday was a busy day." Falconpaw nodded and blinked, still trying to get the sleepiness feeling out from his eyes. "Who else went hunting?" he asked the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.  
"Flame and Dawn went." Spotted mewed, "and Fruity may be a little angry because she didn't want Flame to walk around with an injured paw." the she-cat added. Falconpaw nodded rolling his eyes a tad because Flame went hunting with his twisted paw. "Also, Hawk went hunting on her own, and she seemed a bit distant before she went." Spotted added quickly, frowning. "Do you know what could be troubling her?" she asked as Falconpaw looked at his friend. "Well..." he began. "Well what?" Spotted asked, cutting him off.  
Falconpaw began to explain why Hawk acted a bit distant and explained also that her siblings went missing and how she was trying to find them. Spotted understood and nodded. "I understand what it is like to have a missing sibling," she meowed thinking of how she was separated from Birch when they were kits.  
Birch stuck her head inside the den. "The hunting patrol is back!" she cheered. "Hurry up slow pokes!" the brown she-cat purred before leaving the den. "Okay, okay Birch!" Spotted purred, rolling her eyes. Falconpaw and Spotted both stood to their paws and followed Birch out of the den.  
Ripple, Flame, Dawn, and Hawk entered the camp carrying three mice, two robins, and a single fish. "Hunting was plentiful today," Dawn purred. She looked at Falconpaw and smiled, "Morning sleepy-head."she meowed. Fruity went over to Flame, who seemed to be limping again. "I warned you," Fruity grumbled, "After we are done eating, return to the den." Fruity ordered as Snow walked over to Hawk. "Want to share a mouse?" the white she-cat asked her, who nodded after a few moments of feeling unsure. Falconpaw happily watched his friends as they ate together. He padded over to the stock of prey the patrol had caught and selected the fattest of the mice. After he picked up his mouse, Falconpaw walked back to Spotted. "Would you like to share?" he asked her in a warm, generous tone.  
Spotted gave a small nod as Falconpaw heard a giggle coming from Birch who was sharing a bird with Fruity. "You have first bite then," Falconpaw invited, ignoring Birch's laugh. As his friend took a bite of the mouse, the apprentice looked at the sky; the sky had a cloudy look to it with a change for possible rain showers.  
"I hope it doesn't rain," he heard a soft growl come from Flame who was sharing a fish with ripple. "If it rains anymore, the river could flood." Dawn agreed with sympathy as the gray tabby padded into the den. Flame's eyes trailed back to the mouse as he took a bite from it.  
Falconpaw glanced up at the pale gray sky just as rain began to drizzle down on the small clan of cats. "Mouse dung," Flame cursed under his breath. "Let's hope it's only a drizzle of rain and not a storm" Birch said right before a clap of thunder went off. The pale brown she-cat flattened her ears against her head. "I-I take it back." she stuttered as Spotted ran over to her.  
Soon the sky began to grow darker as night settled in and as the storm carried on. "I'll guard the camp tonight," Hawk offered; she finished her share of the mouse she was sharing with Snow and rose to her paws. "All right, wake us if something wrong." Dawn mewed. "Nothing will go wrong," Hawk thought, sounding confident. Another clap of thunder echoed throughout the camp and lightning struck and flashed in the sky. "We better all take shelter," Falconpaw said before he headed to the den.  
While Falconpaw padded to his den, his thoughts drifted to the prophecy he had received from Pandaspirit. He curled around his nest and settled down, closing his eyes to sleep. It began to rain and storm harder as everyone else, apart from Hawk, entered the den to settle down for the night. I hope this storm dies soon, Falconpaw thought, I would hate for Hawk to have to be out in it all night.  
A voice broke though his thoughts, "I hope Hawk's going to be okay." Spotted meowed with sympathy in her voice as Ripple, the black she-cat who loved to scare cats replied, "So do I, but she seems like a tough she-cat." Once Ripple said this, voices of both disagreement and agreement went around the den. "Goodnight," Falconpaw said while yawning. He laid his head down as he heard everyone meow in harmony, "Goodnight." Soon enough, the den fell silent, for everyone had fallen asleep. [i]I am so glad I left my Twolegplace and traded my soft kittypet life for this extraordinary life of being a warrior and creating my on clan of cats,[/i] Falconpaw thought before he himself closed his eyes to go to sleep.  
[div align="center"][b]~Chapter 11~[/b][/div]  
When Falconpaw woke up, the storm had come to a complete stop. The sky was blue with very few clouds in the sky, and the sun was shining brightly. A light cool, yet fairly warm breeze blew, promising a day of sunshine and warmth. Falconpaw padded out of the den and smelled the air, which smelled of the season of early fall. The young tom walked towards Hawk who was still guarding the camp.  
"Good morning," Falconpaw greeted once he approached the dark brown she-cat. "Good morning to you as well," Hawk meowed while yawning. Falconpaw let out a soft purr and replied, "You should get some rest." Hawk gave a small nod before she padded off to the den to sleep. Moments after Hawk disappeared inside the den, Spotted peered her head from the den and padded to sit beside Falconpaw.  
Spotted nodded her head in greeting just as before she sat down. Dipping his head in return, Falconpaw stared up at the sky. "Is something wrong?" asked Spotted. "I guess I am just concerned about the prophecy and everything," Falconpaw replied with a sigh while staring at his paws. Spotted gave him a puzzled look, "What do you mean?" she asked him. Glancing at her, he meowed, "I am just curious on how I am supposed to move forward with it, that's all." "Why concerned?" asked Spotted. Falconpaw shrugged and recited the prophecy out loud, "For many cats to survive Falcon needs to make the Untold happen out of nothing. With the help of a small group of unknown cats, who will need to learn to work together, this might just work."  
As soon as Falconpaw finished saying the prophecy, Fruity padded out of the den and sat down between him and Spotted. "What are you two talking about?" she asked. Spotted replied before Falconpaw did, "We were just talking about the prophecy Pandaspirit gave Falconpaw a couple moons ago." Fruity only nodded as she thought for a moment or two. "What about it?" she meowed at last. Falconpaw told her what he had told Spotted and then gave a clueless shrug. Fruity only nodded, seeming to be lost in thought.  
"Do you have any ideas on how we should move forward with the prophecy?" Falconpaw asked her. Fruity shrugged, "What do you mean?" Falconpaw thought for a moment and then mewed, "I mean, I understand that the prophecy involves this clan that I have started to build, but I just don't understand what the outcome of it is supposed to be." Fruity gave a nod of understanding. "I kind of see what you mean, I guess," she replied.  
"Then do you have any idea about how this is supposed to turn out exactly?" Falconpaw asked the calico she-cat. Fruity shrugged once more and meowed, "This is one of those things that will only make sense as time passes and moves forward; only Starclan has the answers for such things." Spotted, who was listening to the conversation between Fruity and Falconpaw, nodded and looked at Fruity.  
"Haven't you mentioned that you used to share tongues with Starclan or something like that?" she asked. Fruity smiled and answered, "That's right, I was once medicine cat apprentice of the clan I used to be apart of." Falconpaw twitched his ear a little while listening. "So I am assuming you ran across prophecies such as this one often," he said. "Exactly," Fruity replied just as Dawn suddenly came out of the den, stretching.  
"Good morning Dawn," Falconpaw greeted with a light purr as Dawn sat down beside Spotted. Dawn politely dipped her head, "Good morning to you as well Falconpaw," she meowed, "What is going on?" she added in question. Falconpaw explained to Dawn that Spotted, Fruity, and he were talking about the prophecy. Dawn , who was grooming her pelt while listening to Falconpaw's explanation, gave a small nod. She glanced at Fruity and asked, "Do you remember what it was like being a member of a clan?"  
"I remember some things about it like how it was run, who was responsible for what, those types of things, "Fruity answered. Falconpaw, Dawn, and Spotted all three gave her puzzled, yet curious looks. "What do you mean?" asked Spotted.  
(To be continued)


End file.
